


Un arrière-goût de soufre

by malurette



Series: L'armée c't' une grande famille [14]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Cock Rings, Drabble Collection, Gen, Human Weapon, M/M, Sadism, War, commander/subordinate, erotic asphyxiation, psychopaths
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles, mini-fics & one-shots pour Archer et Kimblee.<br/>1ère vignette : Sa plus arme de destruction massive. 2ème: Vengeance ! 3ème : Un lacet de cuir ? 4ème : Ce qu'Archer ferait à Roy en pensant à Kimblee. 5ème : Lutte d'influence. 6ème : De la lessive (?) 7ème : Au garde-à-vous. 8ème : Armée de deux.  9ème : Des choses magnifiques.<br/>10ème : Un conte de méfaits.<br/>11ème : Avec un anneau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aussi longtemps que tu es à moi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [En lettres de sang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/392051) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où le Colonel Archer fait l'apologie de la guerre, de son propre génie et de son arme préférée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Aussi longtemps que tu seras à moi  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Frank Archer, Zolf J. Kimblee  
>  **Genre :** un peu psychotique ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG–13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** 1#14, « aussi longtemps que tu es à moi » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Note/Avertissement :** POV Archer  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : 1ère série ; épisodes 31, 37, 39  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 275

J'ai dévoué ma vie à l'art le plus noble qui soit. Se battre est la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Se battre bien est tout un art.  
Mettez quelques humains ensemble, fatalement, ils s'affronteront. Il faut savoir faire ça de manière ordonnée ; où est l'intérêt de simplement s'entretuer pour pas grand' chose ?

Défendre son pays, lui assurer les ressources qu'il nécessite pour vivre, est essentiel. Oh, je ne parle pas d'aller étendre son territoire : chaque chose en son temps !  
Rien que maintenir l'ordre est suffisamment occupant. Il faut _toujours_ que les choses dérapent sur les frontières, dans les contrées voisines. À nous de rétablir l'harmonie.

À moi d'organiser les manœuvres.  
Comment unir nos troupes, sans qu'il se crée d'hostilité entre nos propres soldats ; revers de la médaille, évidemment, certains ne pourront se supporter : le tout est de savoir les unifier dans un but commun pour oublier les dissensions inopportunes.  
Comment gérer chaque mouvement, comment éliminer le plus d'éléments hostiles en sacrifiant le moins possible de nos propres hommes.  
Comment se servir de chaque type d'arme, comment adapter sa puissance et compenser l'effort nécessaire pour chaque situation.

Et même commander aux Alchimistes d'État… les plus puissantes de toutes les armes, capables d'une précision incroyable, mais aussi tellement délicates à manipuler, qui risquent de faire les pires dégâts si par erreur ils en venaient à vous échapper.  
C'est un défi des plus excitants. Zolf J. Kimblee, Alchimiste Écarlate, la plus belle, la plus puissante des armes que j'ai jamais eue entre les mains, aussi longtemps que tu seras à moi, nous serons invincibles !


	2. Une nouvelle iconographie de la résurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une vie pour une vie ; échange équivalent ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Mort et renouveau  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Frank Archer/Zolf J. Kimblee, Roy Mustang, Edward Elric  
>  **Genre :** tragique/psychotique  
>  **Gradation :** PG–13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** 1#40, « une nouvelle iconographie de la résurrection » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Avertissements :** mutilation, discussion de meurtre avec torture   
> **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : épisodes 31, 37, 41-42, 46  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400 et des poignées

On prétend que celui qui tue une personne, devient cette personne. Frank Archer s’en moque : il a tué d’innombrables personnes, et est toujours égal à lui-même. Ses victimes restent mortes et lui vivant, rien ne changera.  
Quant à l’inverse ?

Il n’aurait jamais cru pouvoir souffrir de la mort d’un quelconque individu. Mais après tout, Kimblee n’était pas un individu quelconque, il était bien plus qu’un homme, c’était une arme vivante, et c’était la sienne.  
Mais malgré cette douleur, il est heureux de n’être pas mort avec lui. Rester en vie après l’épreuve de Lior lui a donné une détermination nouvelle.

Il a cru mourir, il a survécu. En se réveillant dans ce corps dur et froid, il s’est demandé s’il était toujours bien vivant… une nouvelle vie, fort différente, s’offrait désormais à lui.  
Ce corps hideux, il lui a trouvé une ressemblance insupportable avec celui d’Elric. L’homme – non, l’enfant, le monstrueux gamin ! - qu’il tenait pour responsable de tout cela. Tiens, comme s’il était mort et renaissait à l’image de son assassin !

Puis quand il apprit à en contrôler la pleine puissance, il se sentit alors semblable à Kimblee. Et cette idée-là était délectable. Peu importait alors la mort, si c’était pour renaître dans un tel corps, similaire à celui qu’il avait tant chéri !  
Arme vivante, hein ? Il n’était pas alchimiste, mais il pouvait désormais faire aussi bien, en matière de destruction.

Il se jura de supprimer Mustang, et son protégé avec.  
Il avait toujours détesté ce bellâtre, et chaque point commun qu’il se découvrait avec lui le faisait grincer des dents. Notamment, leur compétition dans la course aux promotions. Plus récemment, s’être trouvé chacun un alchimiste aux longs cheveux et aux yeux d’or, surpuissants… mais au moins, se disait Archer, le sien était en âge (légal) de faire _tout_ ce qu’il lui demanderait.

Rien ne lui ramènera _son_ Kimblee, mais qu’importe. Il était maintenant à ses côtés pour l’éternité, et ces deux salopards, il allait leur rendre la pareille.  
L’alchimiste de compagnie de ce _cher_ Roy, il se promit de le faire souffrir avant de le tuer. Et s’assurer que Mustang soit au courant, avant de le supprimer à son tour. Ou alors, l’inverse.  
En tout cas, il s’assurerait qu’il ne reste plus rien de reconnaissable de leurs deux corps quand il en aurait fini avec eux, rien qui pourrait permettre à quiconque de tenter de les ramener à leur tour.


	3. Attache-moi !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tous les usages d'un lacet de cuir...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Attache-moi  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Couple :** Zolf J. Kimblee/Frank Archer   
> **Genre :** dirty talk/lime  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème** 1#18, « liens » pour 30_interdits  
>  **Avertissement :** kinky !  
>  **Continuité :** 1ère série, épisode... peut-être 39 ou 40 ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 950

Frank retira un long cheveu sombre de son uniforme avec une moue de dégoût. Il hésita à ponctuer ce geste d’un soupir énervé, mais préféra n’en rien faire : rien ne devait ébranler son calme froid, pas même, ou plutôt surtout pas, un bête cheveu.   
Ceci dit, il s’accorda le droit bien légitime de protester :  
« Pourquoi t’obstines-tu à porter les cheveux si longs, rappelle-moi ?  
\- Oooh, parce que tu les aimes comme ça, ça te chatouille délicieusement quand je te monte dessus, et tu aimes les tirer quand je te suce ? » répondit joyeusement Zolf.

Frank ne put s’empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.  
« Ou alors, reprit son amant incriminé, si _ça_ ne suffit pas, parce que ça me permet de les attacher avec mon lacet préféré. »  
Et l’artificier fou de prouver le bien-fondé de cette idée par la démonstration.   
Il dénoua ledit lacet qui retenait sa queue de cheval à la façon des marins des siècles précédents, la tenant bien nette. Ses cheveux s’éparpillèrent sur ses épaules comme une crinière alors qu’il faisait claquer la fine lanière de cuir dans l’air. 

« Tu vois, je peux m’en servir pour te fouetter si tu n’es pas sage. »  
Le lieutenant-colonel Archer, d’habitude si posé, faillit s’étrangler : ça ne serait pas inverser les rôles, ça ? ça n’était pas plutôt Kimblee qui passait son temps à jouer sur les limites, et méritait une bonne fessée… euh, une mise au pas ?  
Mais il n’en eut pas l’occasion : le lacet s’était abattu sur ses doigts. Jouissant d’excellents réflexes, il l’avait saisi au vol, ignorant la morsure du cuir claquant sur la peau. 

« Je devrais m’en servir pour t’attacher, gronda Frank.  
\- Bien sûr, bien sûr ! c’est là le deuxième grand intérêt. »  
Le sourire de Zolf s’élargit.  
« Mais tout dépend bien sûr, de quel endroit tu comptes attacher… »

Ça, c’est un terrain vers lequel Frank ne souhaitait pas s’aventurer. Du moins, pas là dans l’immédiat. En privé plus tard, peut-être, mais pas dans son bureau. Non, le risque d’être surpris ne l’émoustillait pas.  
« Parce que, continua malgré tout l’insolent alchimiste, on peut se contenter de t’attacher les mains, dans le dos par exemple ?  
\- C’est ça, rappelle-moi de te trouver une paire de menottes et un bâillon. Et _pas_ pour jouer avec, juste pour te faire taire. »

Acceptant de se taire effectivement pour un moment, Zolf se coula contre Frank et l’embrassa.  
« Il y a des moyens plus efficaces de m’empêcher de parler, tu vois… comme ceci, » nota-t-il, caressant le sexe de son amant à travers l’étoffe de l’uniforme.   
_Comme les bébés avec une sucette, oui_ , songea furtivement l’intéressé… hélas, il ne pouvait pas prononcer un tel mot, l’autre en serait bien trop content et prendrait ça comme un encouragement. 

Mais lancé comme il l’était, il pouvait s’en passer :  
« D’ailleurs, c’est là que je veux en venir – hm, tu ne veux pas que je te fasse venir, justement ? non, bon, passons. Pour parler technique, je ne sais pas si tu as étudié la biologie, Frankie ? soigneusement noué à la base, mon lacet permet le passage du sang artériel mais limite fortement le reflux veineux. Ou, en termes plus barbares… »  
 _Oui, il comprenait, merci, mais là maintenant, il ne tenait pas à essayer !_  
« Ça devrait te donner une trique d’enfer. Un vrai bâton de dynamite, lui chantonna l’artificier fou.   
\- Je n’ai pas besoin de ça, gronda-t-il entre ses dents.  
\- Oui, oui, mais je me demande quand même ce que ça donnerait avec ce petit boost. Pas toi ?  
\- Non. »

L’alchimiste Écarlate ne put retenir une moue de dépit – à moins qu’il ne l’ait plutôt accentuée exprès. Il se lova néanmoins au plus près de son Colonel, son lacet se balançant négligemment au bout de ses doigts, comme oublié.   
« À ta guise. »  
Il se contenta de l’embrasser de nouveau, une main sur la nuque, l’autre sur l’entrejambe. Pour ça, Archer se laissa faire. Tant qu’il n’allait pas _trop_ loin, il tolérait les agaceries de Kimblee même au bureau. Si les choses se corsaient, en revanche, il faudrait qu’il trouve la force de l’arrêter. Ne pas mélanger le travail et la bagatelle, il y mettait un point d’honneur.  
Aussi, il restait toujours sur ses gardes, et quand Zolf tenta de lui passer son lacet au cou, il réagit assez vite pour ne pas risquer de se voir étrangler, le saisissant pour l’empêcher de trop serrer. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ? » siffla-t-il entre ses dents, soudain mauvais.   
Le lacet se desserra aussitôt, mais sans quitter son cou. Comme s’il se voulait absolument inoffensif et n’attendait que le bon-vouloir de sa proie pour reprendre ses activités.  
En revanche, la main serrée sur son intimité continuait à se faire de plus en plus pressante.  
« Dernière utilité, expliqua Kimblee : un autre genre de petit boost. Avec ça, tu montes au septième ciel deux fois plus vite et deux fois plus haut. »

La main de Frank refermée sur le poignet de Kimblee serra presque à faire crisser les os jumeaux l’un contre l’autre. Laisser quelqu’un capable de faire exploser n’importe quoi rien qu’en le touchant, c’était prendre un risque énorme que le laisser poser la main sur soi. Surtout sur ses parties les plus précieuses et surtout si ce type avait l’air d’être complètement détraqué.  
« Ne t’inquiète donc pas tant, je compte bien te faire exploser… mais de la manière agréable, voyons ! »

Il coupa court à ces déblatérations. _À jouer avec le feu, Kimblee, on finit par se brûler et quand on cherche, on trouve._ Il empoigna ses cheveux à pleine main et l’embrassa avec violence.  
S’ensuivit une brève empoignade.  
Que Frank perdit. 

Qu’il prenne ou non le dessus sur Zolf, était secondaire : il avait craqué. Il laissa le lacet entrer en jeu pour ce à quoi Kimblee voulait qu’il serve. Sans même avoir eu le temps de verrouiller la porte.


	4. Jusque dans la mort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lui rendre la pareille et peut-être même pire encore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Jusque dans la mort  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Frank Archer x Roy Mustang, Archer/Kimblee passé, Roy/Ed suggéré  
>  **Genre :** folie furieuse  
>  **Gradation :** NC–17 / MA  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème** 1#27, « haine » pour 30_interdits  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : post épisode 42  
>  **Avertissements :** hate!sex, non-con, gun kink, mutilation,  
>  **Note :** PoV Archer (avec un demi-cerveau en moins)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~600

Roy Mustang, espèce de sinistre salopard. C’est toi qui caches ce petit péteux de FullMetal Alchemist, je le sais. Alors que ce petit monstre m’a tué mon Kimblee, ma belle arme de destruction massive, terrible et n’obéissant qu’à moi, qui devait faire la gloire de notre armée. Cet ignoble morpion arrogant : qu’il crève à son tour ! Et toi, tu le protèges ?!

Je te ferai donc d’abord la peau, avant de lui passer sur le corps. Je te trouerai la peau, avec tous ces beaux canons qu’on m’a greffés en remplacement du corps qu’il m’a volé. Et puis je te trouerai autre chose, aussi. Tu vas voir, tout ce que je peux te faire. Dis-moi, imagines-tu seulement l’horreur de te trouver amputé de la moitié de ton corps comme de ta virilité ? Les armes intégrées sont une étrange consolation à une telle perte. Je dispose désormais d’une puissance magnifique, mais rien ne peut remplacer le naturel, de ce côté-là au moins. 

Je vais te montrer. Tu verras, l’acier froid glissera facilement dans cet endroit innommable. Je l’ai déjà fait avec mon pistolet préféré sur Kimblee, je sais m’y prendre. Et oh, peut-être l’as-tu expérimenté toi-même avec ta blondasse de lieutenant ? après tout, de vous deux, c’est elle qui a l’air de porter la culotte…

Je me demande juste quel effet ça fera, maintenant que le pistolet est une partie intégrante de mon corps et non plus un accessoire sur lequel je me projette en esprit. Vu le calibre, pour toi ça sera peut-être juste un peu gros… et peut-être bien que ça tirera quelques rafales de plomb au lieu de semence, quand j’en aurai fini avec toi.

Tu cracheras tes tripes. Et tu me cracheras aussi où se cache ton ignoble petit protégé. Je me demande aussi, ce qu’il pensera de ton corps, quand je te traînerai derrière moi pour aller le tuer. Peut-être que te voir avec tout un tas de jolies plaies béantes et sanglantes, dégoulinantes de rouge chaud lui plaira, qui sait ? Moi en tout cas, je serai aux anges de te voir dans cet état.

Sais-tu ce que j’ai pensé, quand j’ai vu justement, ce rouge liquide et brûlant m’engloutir et me déchirer, à Lior ? Je vous rendrai la pareille, à tous les deux.   
Peut-être même que je profiterai un peu de ces nouvelles bouches que je t’ouvrirai, que je glisserai le métal froid et lisse qui me sert de corps dans ces ouvertures chaudes et moites, creusées directement dans la chair. Kimblee n’avait que deux orifices, mais ils me suffisaient, sais-tu. Il avait des mains habiles et dangereuses, et il m’appartenait. Et par la faute de ton protégé il est mort, anéanti, disparu ; rien ne le remplacera jamais. Même la vengeance ne me le rendra pas. Mais je n’ai plus que ce but pour tenir debout.

Faire partager ma souffrance à ce petit salaud, la décharger sur lui, c’est tout ce qui pourra me calmer. J’amènerai ton cadavre violé et mutilé à Elric, et quand il aura bien plongé dans le désespoir, je le tuerai à son tour. 

Je ne suis pas alchimiste, je n’essaierai pas de ramener Kimblee. Mais je me servirai tout de même de vos deux corps pour créer une image du sien. Tu seras superbe avec les yeux crevés, arrachés, remplacés par ceux de cet immonde gamin. Juste dommage pour vous, vous ne serez ni l’un ni l’autre plus en état de le voir…


	5. Tous les coups sont permis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des jeux de dominance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _All is fair in love and war_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Couple :** Frank Archer/Zolf Kimblee  
>  **Genre :** power play  
>  **Gradation :** PG-15 / T+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, Studio Bones; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème** 1#29, « brutal » pour 30_interdits  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un peu moins de 400

Rien n’excite plus Frank Archer qu’un beau combat. Zolf Kimblee, dans son amour pour les explosions, n’est pas loin de le rejoindre dans cet avis. Et cet accord, au lieu de les unir, transforme chaque acte d’amour en véritable bataille.   
Ça commence en duel verbal, chacun cherchant à faire prendre à l’autre l’initiative de l’acte même à grand renfort de demi-sous-entendus et d’agaceries.   
_Je te tiens, tu me tiens, par le bout des sentiments, le premier de nous deux qui cède à l’autre est une…_  
Jusqu’à ce que les instincts de l’un – ou des deux - prenne le pas sur le self-control.

Commence alors la lutte pour la dominance. Même leurs baisers et leurs caresses sont brutaux. Il n’est pas rare que des coups et des morsures soient échangés dans le feu de l’action.   
Ils se pressent l’un l’autre, sans un mot, poussant de temps à autre grognements et sifflements étouffés.   
Quand l’un arrive à acculer l’autre, à le retourner sur le bureau ou le faire agenouiller devant lui, ils considèrent qu’il a gagné, mais ça ne s’arrête pas là pour autant.   
Qui des deux procurera à l’autre le plus de plaisir, qui des deux se laissera emporter le premier sous les assauts de son partenaire?

C’est une véritable chasse, qui s’ensuit, une course aux trouvailles des points secrets et des meilleures manières d’en jouer. Ils ne ménagent jamais leurs efforts, se donnent toujours à fond et prennent tout ce qu’ils peuvent. 

La victoire n’est pas seulement de jouir de l’autre, mais d’en tirer le maximum. Donner autant, voire plus, qu’ils prennent chacun. Ça n’est ni de la générosité, ni une histoire d’échange équivalent – l’un comme l’autre se moquent éperdument de cette fadaise - juste une affaire d’orgueil.  
C’est un rêve, pour l’un comme l’autre, de voir un jour son partenaire le supplier pour encore un peu plus. Mais à raisonner ainsi, aucun ne fera jamais un tel plaisir à l’autre.

L’un dans l’autre, ils s’y retrouvent gagnants tous les deux. Et perdants. Quelle que soit l’issue de leurs petites joutes amoureuses, le résultat est le même : même s’ils ne s’abaisseront jamais à l’avouer, ils sont fous l’un de l’autre et en voudront _toujours_ plus encore.  
Leur amour est une jungle, un duel, un combat à mort, et aucun n’acceptera de le laisser achever de si tôt.


	6. La lessive n'était pas le contrat du sous-fifre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Kimblee tombe sur le poil à une ordonnance à propos de lessive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** C’était pas dans le contrat, ça !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1ère série animée  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** un innocent soldat anonyme ; Zolf Kimblee, Frank Archer  
>  **Genre :** humour glauque  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "trier les fringues pour la lessive"  
> proposé par Lilai pour un mème à corvées ménagères avec des couples secrets - ici Archer/Kimblee(printemps ‘09)  
>  **Avertissements :** anim!Kimblee   
> **Nombre de mots :** 300

Être aux ordres du Lieutenant-Colonel Frank Archer c’est accomplir une fonction bien rôdée. Il n’y a pas grand’ chose à craindre de lui. Il n’est pas tyrannique ni inique. Tant qu’on est rapide et efficace pour obéir, en tout cas. Et il est d’ailleurs très régulier dans ses ordres.

Pour l’ordonnance qui s’y colle en ce moment les choses se sont brusquement gâtées le jour où le Lieutenant-colonel a sorti ce détraqué de Kimblee de prison. Et que ce dernier, installé dans ses quartiers en conquérant, a décidé de se mêler de superviser les taches ménagères. Ça n’est pas qu’il change les ordres. Mais il l’observe faire en frottant lentement les paumes de ses mains tatouées, un sourire dément aux lèvres. Flippant !

Séparer les textiles c’est un jeu d’enfant pour qui en a l’habitude. Séparer les pièces d’uniforme des deux officiers ne devrait pas être bien difficile. Mais avec cette menace qui pèse sur lui,  
« Gaffe à ce que tu fais. Tu sais, parmi les trucs très moches qu’on subit en prison ? Ne jamais récupérer les mêmes fringues au retour de la buanderie, souvent pas exactement à la bonne taille, et sans savoir qui les a portées avant nous c’est vraiment irritant. Alors si je me retrouve avec un caleçon pas à moi, je te fais sauter. Nan, j’plaisante, je suis quelqu’un de sérieux et respectable, maintenant, j’ai plus le droit de faire péter les gens. Oooh, allons tremble pas comme ça ou tu vas te tromper ! »  
...il n’est plus si sûr de lui.

Il ne sait même plus quoi souhaiter non plus : que le Major renégat soit rétabli dans les rangs comme l’espère Archer, pour qu’on lui affecte quelqu’un d’autre et qu’il n’ait plus à subir sa présence, ou qu’il retourne vite en prison très très très loin de cette caserne !


	7. Garde à vous !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mes hommages, Colonel..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Garde-à-vous  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Frank Archer/Zolf J. Kimblee  
>  **Genre :** de gen à crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG-15 / T+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** Archer/Kimblee, « garde à vous » pour Laitue sur kyrielle_100 (mars ‘10)  
>  **Avertissement :** salacerie !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Archer entra dans son bureau d’un pas raide, pour y trouver Kimblee affalé sur son fauteuil. L’alchimiste leva les yeux et le suivit du regard, mais n’esquissa pas le moindre geste pour le saluer.

« Major Kimblee, auriez-vous oublié pendant votre temps en prison ? Quand un supérieur passe, un soldat se met au garde-à-vous pour lui.  
\- Je n’ai pas oublié. Auriez-vous perdu votre sens de l’observation ? C’est précisément ce qui se passe. »

Archer ravala sa répartie, les yeux tout à coup attirés par le négligé terrible dans l’uniforme de Kimblee. _D’un certain point de vue_ , c’était vrai.


	8. Toi et moi, ensemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leur union fera une force irrésistible !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Toi et moi ensemble contre…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Frank Archer, Zolf J. Kimblee  
>  **Genre :** _unholy matrimony_  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** 2#42, « Mon amour, nous formerons à nous deux une armée » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 222

Ni Frank Archer ni Zolf Kimblee n’avaient l’intention de prendre possession du commandement. Être le grand chef et gouverner, très peu pour eux, ça ne les intéressait juste pas, ni l’un ni l’autre.

L’un voulait être un héros, avoir la reconnaissance de ses pairs, de ses supérieurs et du grand public l’autre voulait avoir la liberté de ses mouvements, et de bonnes excuses si possible – « l’impunité pour faire sauter tout ce qu’il lui plaira, » c’est extrêmement réducteur mais l’idée générale est là.  
Prendre des ordres et les exécuter leur allait plus qu’amplement. Agir de leur propre initiative, d’accord, à condition de ne pas être tenus responsables des buts recherchés.  
Se mettre au service de leur pays leur allait bien mieux.

Ils étaient de bons soldats, l’un et l’autre. Ils fonctionnaient bien en synergie, se comprenaient totalement. Ils se servaient l’un de la folie de l’autre aussi, et alors ?

_Une armée à deux… nous serons les meilleurs. Mercenaires. Nous nous vendrons au plus offrant, au plus ambitieux, et nous le ferons triompher. En échange de la gloire !_

_Toi et moi : l’un pour la stratégie, prendre et transmettre les ordres, prendre les initiatives au besoin, l’autre à la puissance de frappe, avec l’habitude des manœuvres et le goût du travail bien fait._  
Ensemble, nous serons invincibles !  



	9. Ses yeux…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils feront des choses magnifiques ensemble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ses yeux…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Frank Archer, Zolf Kimblee  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** 2#51, « Pourquoi les hommes sont-ils si sots qu’ils ne réalisent pas / Toute la sagesse dissimulée derrière ces yeux étranges? / Et que ces gens si merveilleux sont toi et moi. » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Notes :** PoV Archer  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Les hommes appellent folie tout comportement qu’ils ne comprennent pas. Une intelligence, un raisonnement qui les dépasse, ils s’en méfieront.

Voyez ces yeux étranges. Des yeux dorés, d’une couleur rare, encore plus inquiétants du fait du regard qui les hante. Pas juste à cause de leur couleur, non, mais surtout de leur expression. Une flamme étrange y danse. La folie, disent certains. Quelque chose d’animal, disent d’autres. Quelques uns détournent purement et simplement les yeux, refusant de rencontrer ceux-là.  
Mais moi, moi, moi, j’y lis de l’ambition, de l’ambition à grande mesure. Ce qu’ils appellent folie, je le reconnais et je le comprends. Bande d’imbéciles ! Tu es juste au-dessus d’eux. Pas fou.

Kimblee... Toi, tu as tout compris à l’armée, au contraire. Tu as le savoir et la sagesse. Tu n’es pas juste un pion. Et moi, je te comprends.  
Nous partageons le même mode de pensée toi et moi. Les autres... ne méritent que l’on serve d’eux.  
Toi et moi, nous pourrions prendre le pouvoir, ainsi – et d’une certaine manière, c’est ce que nous ferons. Les plus efficaces qui soient, nous saurons faire ensemble des choses magnifiques.


	10. Un drôle de conte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il était une fois, un prince pas vraiment charmant, frappé par une terrible malédiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un drôle de conte  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime   
> **Personnages/Couples :** Zolf J. Kimblee ; Greed/Kimblee et Archer/Kimblee  
>  **Genre :** déconstruction  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T-  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par Benebu (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Il était une fois, un prince pas vraiment charmant, frappé par une terrible malédiction. Sans qu’on sache pourquoi, il perdit un jour la raison. Le roi n’eut d’autre solution que de l’enfermer dans un donjon bien gardé, et de le laisser là. Il y passa quelques années.

Vint un jour un aventurier, jeté là lui aussi, qui brisa ses chaînes et l’emmena loin de son cachot. Ils vécurent heureux, mais pas bien longtemps, car le prince fou ne savait supporter les nombreux enfants recueillis et faits siens par son sauveur. L’amour, hélas, ne fait pas toujours tout.

Puis un soi-disant chevalier, avec l’avantage du savoir acquis par d’autres et offert à de rares privilégiés, vint à son tour, offrant au prince un bijou magique, une jolie pierre rouge à la puissance immense. Pour lever la malédiction, il faut parfois l’aide d’un artéfact. Que ce bijou la serve en fait et enchaîne le prince plus encore, qu’importait à celui qui voulait juste sa fidélité ? Le fait est qu’il eut son cœur en prime, grand bien lui fasse, libéré de son enfermement, grâce à ce peu de magie dont l’aventurier était incapable…


	11. Par cet anneau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer a commencé par faire à Kimblee une proposition décente. Et puis...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _With this ring_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime   
> **Couple :** Frank Archer x Zolf J. Kimblee  
>  **Genre :** un peu cracké  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / T-  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** « Fullmetal Alchemist (anime) – Kimblee/Archer – anneau »  
> sur le Grand Kink Mème Multi-Fandom Anonyme en Français (LJ)  
>  **Prompt :** achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par Benebu (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Frank Archer s'est acheté l'Alchimiste Écarlate qu'on disait fou et renégat à l'aide d'un bel anneau… un anneau orné d'une pierre, la plus précieuse qui soit : philosophale. En retour, Kimblee lui a trouvé un autre anneau, à porter… plus bas. Les deux décuplent leur puissance là où ils trouvent que ça compte vraiment. L'alchimie pour l'un, le physique pour l'autre, et les deux s'y retrouvent.

\- C'est aller un peu vite en besogne que de s'échanger des bagues au bout de deux-trois rendez-vous à peine, non ?

Si, peut-être ; mais bah… tout ça n'est qu'un jeu, la guerre comme l'amour.


End file.
